1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a pack made of (thin) cardboard or similar-type packaging material, having an inner pack for the pack contents, in particular a cigarette group, and having an outer pack preferably in the form of a hinge-lid box, wherein the inner pack enveloping the pack contents has a closure tab in the region of an end removal opening, which is covered by an actuating tab provided with (permanent) adhesive and forming a protruding closure edge.
2. Prior Art
A cigarette pack with the abovementioned features is known in European Patent No. EP 1 037 822. The cigarette group, in the case of said known pack, is surrounded by a silver foil inner envelope folded in a cupular manner in such a way that the cigarettes for instance half protrude out of the cup. An inner pack is realized essentially as a hinge-lid box/pack having a closure tab defined by punched lines for a removal opening located in the end region. The inner pack realized in this manner is surrounded on all sides by a foil of impermeable material. Fold tabs of said foil are interconnected by means of thermal sealing. An actuating tab formed as part of said sealing foil is connected to the closure tab of the inner pack by means of gumming. When the actuating tab is gripped, said actuating tab is moved together with the closure tab of the inner pack into an open position. The multi-part pack realized in this manner is arranged in a separate outer pack which is realized in a classic manner as a hinge-lid box. Said known pack is material-intensive, has a complicated structure and is not able to be produced using efficient packaging machines.